The field work has begun for this prospective study of early pregnancy loss (miscarriage and stillbirth) in relation to DDT exposure. A field team was hired and trained in early 2010, and enrollment began June 1. Subjects are being enrolled from 6 villages in Limpopo Province, South Africa, and DDT is currently in use for malaria control in 3 of them. As of August 31, 209 subjects have been evaluated for eligibility, and 181 were enrolled. About half of the enrolled subjects are from the villages sprayed with DDT. Of the 181, 8 were withdrawn, primarily because they had misrepresented their village of residence. Of the 172 subjects being followed, 3 have become pregnant. Thus, the field work is functioning well. Whether the present study design will yield adequate numbers of women who become pregnant while enrolled remains to be seen, as does whether the subjects enrolled have a suitably wide distribution of exposure to DDT.